On Chip-Multiprocessing is main stream architecture for computers. The number of cores per chip is increasing, scaling up the performance of applications. However, to utilize the increasing number of cores, the application's work needs to be load balanced as evenly and as quickly as possible on the cores. As the number of cores increases, the importance of load-balancing likewise increases.
However, current load balancing of multiple processors for image processing is inefficient. Thus, there is a need for improved efficiency in load balancing of multiple processors for image processing.